dungeoncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Pomerzi
((WIP)) The Kingdom of Pomerzi is an elective monarchy located in the Northlands. The Kingdom of Pomerzi is renowned throughout the world for its Winged Hussar cavalrymen. These winged hussars have defended the Kingdom of Pomerzi against threats from all matter of foes. The Kingdom of Pomerzi is the third largest human nation in the Northlands, after the Tzarate of Kaningrad (first) and the Kingdom of Midgaard (second). The major enemies of the Kingdom of Pomerzi are the Kingdom of Teutoburg, the Kingdom of Midgaard, and the Tzarate of Kaningrad. The Kingdom of Pomerzi has also fought the states of a region known as the "Between Principalities," which are located between Pomerzi, Kaningrad, and Midgaard. The Kingdom of Pomerzi maintains an uneasy trade agreement with the Kingdom of Teutoburg, the Kingdom of Kaningrad, the Kingdom of Midgaard, and the Kingdom of Jutland. These five nations form the, "Northern Confederacy," in opposition to the organization of the Pan-Reman League of the states beyond the Hess River. Of the nations of the Northern Confederacy, Pomerzi best aligns itself with Teutoburg and Jutland, which are against the aggressive expansions of Midgaard and Kaningrad. The Kingdom of Pomerzi is actually a commonwealth between the actual territory of the Kingdom of Pomerzi, as well as the territory of several smaller kingdoms that were located in the Between Principalities, however these states swore fealty to the Pomerzian King in order to protect them from the Kingdom of Midgaard and the Tzarate of Kaningrad. The Kingdom of Pomerzi is currently ruled over by King Wlodzimier Wachowski. Wlodzimier's chancellor of the electorate is Benjamin Dombrowski. Wlodzimier hails from the House of Wachowski, a very influential Pomerzian Royal house. Pomerzi is divided into fourteen states. These states are: Blachownia, Krolnia, Bogatynia, Kamienska, Lublieniya, Mierzinia, Lubonia, Prosowichia, Prachanieyt, Czaplinia, Przemkowa, Wlodawnia, and Miejskia. The capital city of the Kingdom of Pomerzi is Krolnia. Early Settlers in the Pomerzi Plain (-100 to +0) The Pomerzi Plain, the region that covers over much of modern-day Pomerzi, was historically settled by East Teutonic settlers at around the year -50. Teutonic settling in Involvement in the First Daemon War (+0) Founding of the Kingdom of Pomerzi (+1) Reign of Casimir the Great (+1 to +50) War of the Mayag (+50 to +55) The Treaty of the Raven (+55) and Alliance with the Teutons Invasion of the Easterlands (+55 to +100) The Treaty of the Eagle (+100) and Alliance with Kaningrad Exploration of the Westerlands (+100 to +110) The Treaty of the Hammer (+110) and trade with Hammerguild Period of Peace (+110 to +500) The First War with Kaningrad (+500 to +530) Treaty of Vinograd (+530) The Weakening Years (+530 to +700) The First War with Midgaard (+700 to +710) Treaty of Gustafsted (+710) Expansion Southwards (+710 to +800) Reign of Aleksandr the Great (+800 to +850) Second War with Kaningrad (+850 to +860) Treaty of Ardankin (+860) The Strengthening Years (+860 to +900) The Bulwark Years (+900 to +1000) Second Mayag War (+1000 to +1100) The Reign of Beniamin the Great (+1100 to +1178) Teutonic Annexation (+1178) First Teutonic War (+1178 to +1200) The Treaty of Grunwald (+1200) The War of the Shield (+1200 to +1300) The Age of Constitutionalism (+1300 to +1335) The Creation of the Constitution (+1335) The Reign of Wlodzislaw the Great (+1335 to +1400) The Depression (+1400 to +1490) The Foreign Policy Collapse (+1490 to +1500) The Great Northern War (+1500 to +1600) The Dark Years (+1600 to +1650) The Teutonic Bulwark (+1650 to +1700) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kingdoms Category:Nation-states